


Goddamn It, Brekker

by peternureyev



Series: Ketterdam High [2]
Category: Six of Crows - Leigh Bardugo
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, F/M, Ketterdam High AU, M/M, lol inej has a hardcore crush on kaz, mentioned Wesper, this is my fave series to write
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-25
Updated: 2016-02-25
Packaged: 2018-05-23 05:37:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 984
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6106624
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/peternureyev/pseuds/peternureyev
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Anything for you, Brekker." Inej quipped back, rolling her eyes. "Would you like me to massage your back while I'm at it?"<br/>He fixed her with an amused glare. "Somehow I think I'll survive, Ghafa."<br/>Shame. She really wouldn't have minded massaging his back.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Goddamn It, Brekker

**Author's Note:**

> (Italics not working for some reason, I'll fix it sometime)

Inej Ghafa was really, really, really angry. She'd been sitting here for twenty minutes and Kaz hadn't even so much as looked at her. In some ways she couldn't blame him, the essay he was currently working on was due in four hours, but he could have just said hello. Or more than hello. Would it really be so hard to look up from the screen for one minute? It's his own fault. He's the idiot who couldn't be assed to start that assignment until a day before it was due. Watching Kaz's lean, graceful fingers fly across the keyboard, she thought about her own essay that currently sat in her well ordered bag, in a colour coded folder and marked with a green sticky tab. The six page paper on the consequences of World War II on the world economy and political structure had taken her a ridiculously long time to complete, with much needed coffee and Netflix breaks every hour or so, yet here was Kaz whizzing through it like it was easy, eyes so dark they seemed black fixated on the scrolling lines of text. He didn't even pay attention in World History.  
"Inej?"  
Finally!  
"Yeah?"  
"Can you stop murdering that post it note? It's just a tad distracting."  
"Anything for you, Brekker." Inej quipped back, rolling her eyes. "Would you like me to massage your back while I'm at it?"  
He fixed her with an amused glare. "Somehow I think I'll survive, Ghafa."  
Shame. She really wouldn't have minded massaging his back.  
Kaz flipped his dark, messy hair back from his eyes and stretched his arms above his head, the cuffs of his black shirt slipping back and exposing slender, pale wrists, the veins prominent enough to be noticeable, but not overwhelming. "I could, however, do with a coffee."  
"Great!" Inej smiled, standing up so quickly she nearly knocked Kaz's black folder off the table and pulling on her forest green duffel coat. "You coming them?"  
He leaned forwards, chin resting on hand in a way that was so off puttingly attractive Inej could have missed him right there and then. His lips curved into a smile and he said "Well, I was rather hoping that you might pick it up for me."  
And there we go. Classic Kaz Brekker. Acting all flirty and sweet when he really just can't be bothered to get off his lazy ass.  
"I'm going to Starbucks then."  
He raised a hand to his brow in mock horror, "Oh, please, no, anything but Starbucks! Not the artificial pumpkin spice!"  
"Of course, your highness. Only the finest black coffee, no sugar, no milk, will suffice for your majesty."  
She spun to go, huffing in frustration that she didn't even know whether it was false or real. 

The minute she was gone Kaz let out a heavy sigh of pent up irritation and slammed his hand down on the keyboard. His head slumped against the desk and he stared at the computer screen from underneath his dark hair.  
"Yeah, she's totally crushing on you mate," Jesper called across the room from where he was sprawled out on a spinning chair, scrolling his Twitter feed. "She's pretty as well. If you don't make a move someone else is going to snap her up."  
Kaz groaned. "You're not helping, asshole.”  
Jesper cracked his trademark shit-eating grin and Kaz leant back in his chair. turning his piercing glare on the other boy. “Anyway, what’s this rumour I’ve been hearing about you and the Van Eck kid? The mathlete. Curly hair. Didn’t think you were into the smart ones.”  
Jesper flushed and flopped back. Kaz allowed himself a brief laugh and then flicked his eyes back to the essay, rubbing his aching shoulder as he did so. Inej would be back with his coffee in a minute and the memory of her asking if he wanted a massage flicked briefly through his mind but he pushed it away as quickly as he could. No girls, no dates, no distractions, remember, Brekker. Yet he couldn’t stop the thoughts of Inej. They’d been friends for a while now and he hadn’t ever thought about her as more than that, but now… Jesper was right, she had been looking at him differently for the past few days. Or maybe weeks. He wasn’t sure. He had an unfortunate habit of ignoring his friends for long periods of time, but Inej just kept coming back, no matter how much he ended up blanking her to work on…something. Inej was attractive, with a gymnast’s physique from her hours of training and competitions and beautiful, wide dark eyes, soft skin and long hair, but she was also a lovely person who genuinely seemed to quite like him. Or, whatever it was.  
And now she probably thinks you want her to leave you alone. Well done Brekker, you’ve made a fool of yourself in front of the first girl who likes you that you…might possibly like back.  
Jesper noticed Kaz’s distracted look and began to laugh. “You like her, don’t you? Hell, Brekker, you like her!”  
Kaz slammed the lid of his laptop and sighed. “I mean, she’s a nice person, and yeah, okay, she’s aesthetically pleasing to the eye, I su-“  
“So you think she’s hot, right? God, Kaz, it’s no wonder you’ve never dated anyone.”  
“Please, Jesper.” Kaz groaned, glaring at Jesper. “I like Inej, right? But tha-“  
“You do! You like her!” Jesper threw his head back and cackled. “You want to go out with Inej Ghafa!”  
“Who wants to go out with Inej Ghafa?” came a voice from the doorway, and Kaz knew that amused, slightly shocked voice. He’d been thinking about it five minutes ago.  
Shit.  
Coffee in hands, black hair braided over her left shoulder, Inej stood in the doorway. For the first time ever, Kaz Brekker was lost for words.

**Author's Note:**

> lol y'all i love this series and these losers. and yes in this au wylan is a maths nerd and inej is a gymnast.  
> thank you to everyone who's written wesper fic for me! you go<3
> 
> wylaneck.tumblr.com


End file.
